Low electrostatic discharges can permanently damage optoelectronic devices. Such an optoelectronic device can be, for example, an indium-gallium-nitride chip. There is thus a requirement for measures to protect against such electrostatic discharges. It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device that is more effectively protected against damage caused by electrostatic discharges as well as a corresponding method of producing an optoelectronic device.